1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to decorative panels. More particularly, the invention is directed to abrasion resistant, durable decorative panels.
2. Background of the Invention
Many industries use paneling that must be able to endure high levels of wear and tear. For example, boats usually have paneling that is adapted for use in wet environments and corrosive conditions, like salt water, sand, wind and rain Likewise, recreational vehicles have panels that that are subjected to the elements as well as harsh road conditions. Many commercial kitchens and bathrooms use panels that can be hosed down for easy cleaning and disinfecting. However, typically these panels are undecorated or monochromatic.
Traditionally, there are two main options for options for temporary flooring solutions. Temporary flooring may be used for events such as concerts, weddings, parties, rallies, fairs, shows, stage flooring, and other happenings. Temporary flooring can be used indoors or outdoors and may cover many types of ground, including grass, dirt, sand, carpet, concrete, wood, tile, asphalt, and other substrates.
Typically, especially in situations where the ground is uneven, a layer of plywood or other subflooring is laid to level the surface. Then on top of the subflooring, traditional permanent flooring is laid. For example, the top layer can be carpet, natural or artificial wood planks, tile, or another surface. This method of installing a temporary flooring is tedious and often damages the components used in the top layer as they are laid, picked up, and replaced since the permanent flooring components are not intended for such repeated use.
The artificial wood planks used are usually laminate flooring. As depicted in FIG. 1, laminate flooring is a layered panel that usually includes a wear resistant upper layer 1, a design layer 2, a core layer 3, and a backing layer 4. Upper layer 1 is usually a transparent, stain resistant surface. Design layer 2 is usually an image applied to a paper product and can be in many patterns. For example, the patterns can be wood grain, stone, metal, other natural looking images, or non-natural images. Often, the design layer is made from thin rolls of paper printed with an image and then cut and laminated to the core layer. Core layer 3 is typically a fiberboard that provides impact resistance and stability. Backing layer 4 is usually a melamine layer that provides stability and moisture resistance.
A quicker, more durable solution for temporary flooring is interconnecting tiles. The tiles are typically made of plastic, rubber, or another long lasting, durable, and light weight material. However, the interconnecting tiles are typically unadorned with each tile being a single color. The flooring provides an industrial, unsophisticated appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for an easily installable, durable, panels that provide a sophisticated appearance.